clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Famous Characters
Famous Penguins are special penguins created by the Club Penguin Team. Most of them hand out a special free item. For example, Rockhopper gives out an autographed background, along with the Band, Cadence, Aunt Arctic and Gary. Some people use hacking programs such as WPE PRO or Penguin Storm to become a famous penguin, but please note that it is ILLEGAL. List of Official Famous Penguins *Rockhopper *Gary the Gadget Guy *Aunt Arctic *The Club Penguin Band **Stompin' Bob **Franky **G Billy **Petey K *Cadence *Sensei Hackers (Infamous) List of infamous people who have once hacked Club Penguin: *Sanity Penguin *MicroChip123 List of Technically Famous Penguins List of famous penguins who made a website (or YouTube videos) to get achieve "famous" status: *Fever (Watex) *Wwe Adam *Mimo777 *Straw000 *Fano *Vital Viper *Paintboy100 *Angel Spark *Gator360 *Bball12bx12 *Heatblast227 *Theflame12 *Nachoz Rule *Arctic Furry *Person1233 (Z Person Man) *Snow Dobby *Marioman10 *Sanity1 *Darkever64 *Franpi Moderators Many penguins consider Moderators famous: *Billybob **Mace *Gizmo **Vader2006 *rsnail **Nickname1 *Happy77 **Luv2dance160 *Screenhog **Freesing Semi-famous Penguins Penguins that the Club Penguin Team has created, but are not seen around Club Penguin: *Bambadee *Rookie *Jet Pack Guy *Director of the P.S.A. *Dancing Penguin *Rory *Owner of the Coffee Shop *Hydro Hopper Driver *Gift Shop Manager *Pizza Chef *Jet Pack Surfer *Sport Shop Owner *DJ Player (Character) *101 Days of Fun Characters Book Penguins These penguins appear only in books, almost like Semi-Famous Penguins: *Smulley *RodgerRodger *Bambadee *Ghosts *Scrooge *Suneroo *DanielD Elite Agents The agents that you see in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *Dot *Agent PH *Jet Pack Guy *Rookie *Gary the Gadget Guy Famous Creatures (Excluding Penguins) *Puffles **Yarr **Keeper of the Boiler Room **Keeper of the Stage *Other **Herbert P. Bear **Klutzy Army Leaders People who lead or are in armies in Club Penguin. *Boomer 20, Ex ACP Leader ACP Site *Pink Mafias, Underground Mafias Army Founder UMA Site *Zippy500, Ex Nachos Leader Zippy's Nacho Site *Patchy99 *Saint1119, ACP Leader *Ben 100022 of the Order of the Dragon (Disbanded:Defeated) *Yorkielvr333, WCP Founder WCP Site *Oagalthorp, ACP Founder *Shaboomboom, ACP Co-Leader *Person1233 (Z Person Man), Nachos Leader Nachos Site *Tom Yellow, Ex ACP Co-Leader *Jamesbond1, Nachos Founder *AkaBob22, Nachos Leader *Commando117, RPF Leader RPF Site *Linkin55, Nachos Leader *Puckley, Nachos Co-Leader *Zzztops, Nachos Co-Leader *Wii Mountain, Watex Warriors Leader WW Site *Lucario564, Watex Warriors Leader *Greenday9991, Watex Warriors Co-Leader *Woton, RFW Leader RFW Site *Pringle64, RFW Leader *Trickster, RFW Leader *Ice Spice116, Team Gold Leader Team Gold Site *Iceyfeet1234, Ice Warriors Leader IW Site *Flippers7, Ice Warriors Co-Leader *Rugrat93, Ice Warriors Co-Leader *Slimball2007, Impossible Mission Army Force Leader IMAF Site *Batista1822, Underground Mafias Army Leader *Lots Of Pie, Ex UMA Leader *Tom Wolf, Ex Nachos Leader *Shadow2446, Ex Nachos Leader *Ardorin, Ex Nachos Co-Leader *Rey Rey21, Ex Nachos Leader *Nyg13, Ex Nachos Co-Leader *Grumpydrawr, WCP Leader *Code1125, WCP Leader *Frenley, WCP Leader *Tigers Class, Green Guards Founder GG Site *Zapdos255, Green Guards Leader *100thninja, Ex Green Guards Co-Leader Gallery Famous Penguins Image:Gary_card_new.png|Gary's Playercard Image:Cadence_card.png|Cadence's Playercard Image:Sensei_card.png|Sensei's Playercard (When he was known as ?????) Image:Stompin_bob_card.png|Stompin' Bob's Playercard Image:G_billy_card.png|G Billy's Playercard Image:Petey_k_card.png|Petey K's Playercard Image:Franky_card.png|Franky's Playercard Image:Rockhopper_player.jpg|Rockhopper's Player Card Image:Aunt_Arctic's_Card.png|Aunt Arctic's Player Card File:Spider_character_lineup_brand_new_version.png|A character lineup made by a user on this Wiki Semi-Famous Penguins Image:Bambadee.png|Fake Bambadee Image:Bambadee_maybe.PNG|What Bambadee may look like Image:Rookie_maybe.PNG|What Rookie may look like Image:Dancing_penguin_maybe.PNG|What Dancing Penguin may look like Moderators Image:Rsnail.jpg|Rsnail's Playercard Image:Gizmo.jpg|Gizmo's Playercard Image:Billybob.JPG|Billybob's Playercard Category:Lists Category:Famous Penguins